Would You be Happy in a Different World?
by AriestheDreamer
Summary: Well Jane's daughter has been wishing her whole life to go to Neverland and meet Peter Pan. One problem. She's seventeen! Well this stop Peter from taking her? Read to find out.
1. Not Everything Is What It Seems

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan! I only own Aiden, Amy and Ryan.

Would You Be Happy In A Different World?

By AriestheDreamer

First Chapter: Not Everything Is What It Seems

"Then, she settled down for her last night in the nursery. Never would she forget Peter Pan and Neverland." Amy finished with her little cousins snuggled up against her on the window seat.

"Aww. One more story, Amy!" Her five year old cousin, Ryan asked.

"No, Ry." Amy replied, standing up and facing her two blond haired cousins.

"Amy, please!" Her six year old cousin, Aiden pleaded.

"No, little sirs. If I keep telling you stories of Peter Pan then I'll never get you to sleep and further more I'll have no stories left to tell you on the rest of your stay here." Amy explained, kneeling down in front of the window seat so she was eye level with them.

"All right, Amy. You win. But do you promise to keep telling us stories of Neverland and Peter Pan?" Aiden asked, holding out his pinky.

"As long as I still draw breath little buddy." She smiled, linking her pinky with his. "All right! Now let's get to bed before our parents come home and find out I kept you up so late with my stories."

"I'm not tired." Aiden and Ryan yawned in unison.

"I've heard that one before." She laughed before scooping the up into her arms gently.

Amy laid them down in her bed and tucked them in for the night. When they both seemed to be asleep she crept back towards the open window of the nursery. She scanned the skies searching for a certain someone. But like all the other nights there was no sight of him or his little fairy, Tinkerbell. Amy picked up a thick white blanket from the floor and sat down on the window seat with the blanket wrapped around her as she stared up at the stars. Soon she fell asleep, her eyes tired of watching the starry sky.

Amy turned seventeen today. She was Wendy Darling's grand-daughter. Jane was her mother. Both her grandmother and her mother were very important people in her life. They both were visited by Peter Pan when they a little younger then her and all Amy's life she sat at the nursery window hoping that Peter Pan would steal her away. She loved the stories her grandmother and mother would tell her of Neverland. In turn she told her little cousins, Aiden and Ryan since she didn't have any siblings. Today she realized that she was far to old to go to Neverland. She was almost an adult and Peter wasn't fond of adults. Anyone else would have stopped believing in Peter or in Neverland because of this but Amy refused to. Even if she was going to become an adult soon, she would still believe in the magic of Neverland and in fairies. So Amy fell asleep against the window pane dreaming of flying among the stars.

"It's been awhile. I told Jane I would come back and bring her to Neverland again. I hope she still leaves here, Tink." A certain boy clad in green said softly as he hovered above the window of the nursery.

Tinkerbell, the little fairy that was Peter's companion wasn't happy about sharing Peter's attention, but she too wanted to see Jane again. She flew down into the open window and banged into Amy's face. Amy stirred a little in her sleep but didn't wake. Tinkerbell flew right back to Peter as soon as she got her bearings and signaled towards the window. Peter flew down with Tink at his side and hovered a few inches from Amy's face.

"I came to take you to Neverland." He said, thinking she would wake up at the sound of this, but she didn't.

Tinkerbell tugged on a strand of Amy's hair thinking that, that would wake her. It didn't have any effect. They both looked at each other confused before Peter came up with an idea.

"Why don't we take her to Neverland anyway. Then when she wakes up it will be a surprise. I'm sure Jane won't mind. What do you say, Tink?" Peter asked.

Tink gave a nod of consent. Peter Pan picked up Amy with her blanket still wrapped around her and flew towards the second star to the right. He was happy to be taking who he thought was Jane back to Neverland.


	2. Time To Wake Up!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan**_

_**I revised this chapter so that's why its new. I'll be adding things in and fixing mistakes. Thanks for the reviews and faves!!!  
**_

_**By AriestheDreamer**_

_**Peter: You finally wrote a new chapter!**_

_**Author: I know isn't it great!**_

_**Tinkerbell: signals for them to be quiet.**_

_**Author/Peter: What is it, Tink? (they whisper)**_

_**Tinkerbell: * points to the sleeping Amy**_

_**Author/Peter: Oh!**_

_**Slightly: Now we begin our story!**_

_**Author: When did you get here!**_

_**Slightly: Better question. When were you guys going to start this thing.**_

_**Peter: He has a point.**_

_**me and happiness and you're the only link**_

_**Time To Wake Up!**_

Amy heard voices all around her as she slept and she also felt little fingers prodding her. She mumbled something and turned herself so she was sleeping on her side now with the blanket wrapped in her arms. Then she felt big hands stroking her hair.

"Dad just a five more minutes." She murmured, shifting to her other side.

The owner of the big hands laughed. She found that as she lay trying to avoid waking life that she didn't recognize the laugh. But she did know that she liked it. Amy sighed knowing that she better get up and attend to her little cousins. She opened her eyes slowly as she now was laying on her back again. There was a boy with red hair and clad in green outfit floating above her.

'He's floating above me?! Oh my God! It can't be!' She thought, bolting up right and accidentally hitting him in the nose with her head.

"Ow!" The boy yelped, shooting to the ceiling in pain as he held his nose.

"I'm so sorry! You caught me off guard!" She explained, as she stood on the long rock with straw on it, that she guessed to be his bed.

'I can't believe I was sleeping on Peter Pan's bed!!' She squealed inside her head.

"Jane, I think you might of broken it!" He exclaimed still in pain as he hovered above her.

'Jane? He must think I'm my mother.'

"I'm not Jane, Peter. I'm her daughter, Amy." She said, looking up at him.

"Really?!" He mumbled still holding his injured nose.

He looked her over and found out she was right. This girl called Amy had shoulder length reddish brown hair, and blue eyes. Amy was wearing a sleeveless dark plum shirt that had a dark blue ribbon just below her chest, purple and blue plaid pants, and dark plum non attachable sleeves with dark blue lining. Of course she wore nothing on her feet since Peter took her when she was sleeping. This girl was also older than the Jane he remembered.

"Yeah." She raised up her arms to him and smiled. "Let me help you."

Peter looked at the girl wondering what to do. She seemed concerned and her eyes were pleading with his own brown eyes to let her help him.

'I guess if she is Jane's daughter, she must be alright.'

He lowered himself down into those kind arms. She gave him another warm smile as she helped him sit down on his 'bed'. Amy slid off the rock and stood in front of him.

"Okay, let me see what's wrong." She said, softly.

He removed his hands from his hurt nose and noticed blood on them. The girl in front of him looked sadly at his hands before examining his nose, that had blood streaming out of it. She softly touched his nose and discovered that his nose in fact wasn't broken. Amy sighed in relief before looking about the room for a cloth that she could use to stop the bleeding. She saw the little boys clustered behind her in little animal outfits. Amy knew them all by name because of all the stories she had heard. Tootles was the little boy in the skunk outfit (humblest of the Lost Boys), Nibs was in the bunny costume (Bravest of the Lost Boys), Slightly was the one in the fox outfit(Most conceited of the Lost Boys), Curly was dressed up like a bear( the most troublesome of all the Lost Boys), and finally the twins Tackey and Steele who were dressed as raccoons. Tackey was the twin with the darker brown hair.

"Do you think one of you could grab me a cloth to stop the bleeding?" Amy asked, as Peter put his hands back up to his nose.

The Lost Boys rushed off in all directions trying to find a cloth for their precious leader. Amy sat down next to Peter on his 'bed' and waited for one of them to comeback. Peter was staring at her and she looked down at the floor as the heat rushed to her cheeks.

"So. . .um your nose isn't broken. It might just be a little bruised from the impact. I'm really sorry for hurting you. I-"

"Its okay, Amy. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore." He said in a comforting tone, removing one of his hands from his nose.

He saw her hand resting next to her and placed his hand over it. She looked at him surprised before a small smile took over her visage again. He liked her smile and he made a vow then and there to always make her smile.

"Here you go, Amy!" Tootles said, waving the white cloth in his hand as he came running towards her.

She slipped her hand out from underneath Peter's and thanked Tootles before taking the cloth from him. She then had Peter hold it to his nose to stop the bleeding. Tackey and Steele came in next with a bowl of water and Nibs came behind with a rag in his hand. Curly and Slightly followed in the rear.

"We thought you could wash the blood of his hands with these." They all said in stereo as the placed the bowl and rag on the floor in front of Amy. She hopped off the rock and soaked the cloth in the bowl of water. Then she took one of Peter's free hands and wiped the bloody off. Peter switched the hand that was holding his clothed nose with the other one so Amy could clean that one as well.

Amy liked the feel of his hands against hers as she rubbed them clean of the blood with the lukewarm water. After several minutes Pan removed the cloth from his nose to see if the bleeding stopped. Which it had. Amy washed the blood off both of the cloths and his face and neck. Peter told the boys to hang them up on a line and dispose of the dirty water. He also said they could play with the Injuns like usually then when they came back Amy would tell them all a story. They all cheered and rushed off to do what Peter told them to. Then the underground fort that they all lived in except for Amy was entirely quiet.

"So what now?" Amy asked, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Do you want to see Mermaid Lagoon?" Peter asked, looking down at her.

"That sounds like fun!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Peter slid off his 'bed' and took her hand in his.

"Okay, let's go!" He responded, equally excited as he led her out of the underground fort.

Instead of flying to Mermaid Lagoon they hoofed it there. This was mostly due to the fact Tinkerbell was visiting the other fairies at the time so there was no pixie dust for Amy to use to fly. Neither of them minded though. Along the way they chatted about what each other did for fun and etc. After half an hour of walking Peter parted the plants and showed Amy, Mermaid Lagoon.

"What do you think?" He asked grinning, behind him to where he thought Amy was.

He heard a splash and some giggling. He looked in horror as he saw Amy swimming in the Lagoon. If any of you know anything about mermaids then you know they are strong willful creatures that can be murderous at times. They were only nice to you if you showed them respect. The only human they liked was Peter but who knows if you could really consider him human. Peter saw the look in the mermaids eyes as they looked at Amy who was swimming in the water in pure bliss.

The mermaids slid off their rocks and swam towards Amy. Peter ran to the shore as fast as he could. The mermaids were circling Amy and she was just smiling at them unaware of the danger she was in. Just as he kicked off his shoes and threw his dagger to the ground did hear the mermaids laughing and talking with Amy like old friends.

'How did she do that?' He wondered, staring at Amy in awe.

"Peter come join us." Amy called, waving at him.

He took off his tunic and dived into the water. He swam over towards her as the mermaids were asking her if she wanted to go exploring with them. She looked over at Peter, her blue eyes seeming to ask him without words if it was all right. Pete nodded his head. She gave him a quick hug before the mermaids put a charm on her and Peter both. The charm they put on them was to enable the two of them to breathe under water like the mermaids did. A mermaid named Ursula took Amy's hand and lead her under to the blue water depths. The mermaid known as Aria took Peter's hand so he could keep up with them as they showed Amy around.

They all had immense fun that day and Amy was glad that Peter brought her here. After several hours of swimming Peter and Amy got out so they could sit on the shore to dry their clothes. The mermaids soon after went back into the water so they could go home. But before they left they told Amy she had to come back and visit them soon. They also gave her a conch so she where ever she went she could her them singing to her. She told that she would because she really enjoyed their company and thanked them for the gift.

"Amy, are you ready to go?" Peter asked, now slipping into his tunic.

"Yeah. Do you think we could have something to eat when we get back." She asked, handing him his belt and dagger after he slipped on his shoes.

"Sure!"

Then they took off in the twilight towards Peter's home, hand in hand. Peter asked Amy if she enjoyed herself and she answered that she did. Amy couldn't wait for what tomorrow held in store for her.

_There's a sparkle in your eye that only I see, _

_and there's a place in your heart where only I want to be _

**Peter Pan: That's it?!**

**Author: Yep!**

**Amy: But why?!**

**Author: Because I still have to figure out what you guys will do tomorrow.**

**Amy/Peter: Okay but you better hurry up this time!!**

**Author: Okay okay! At least now I'm on break so no worries!**

**Author: Guys you know what we have to do now, right?**

**Amy/Peter: Yes Ma'am!**

**Author/Amy/Peter: Thank you everyone for reading this. I really enjoyed reading your comments. We'll try to get out the new one soon!!!!!!**

**Got the Quote from: **.com/kristensquotes/love_


	3. Think of The Happiest Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. But I do own the names I gave the twins since they were nameless, my original characters and storyline!

Peter: So Amy do want to go see the cave on. . .

Author: Sorry Peter. Amy's busy today.

Peter: Doing what?

Lost Boys: Come on Amy. Let's go play with the Injuns.

Amy: Okay! Bye Peter.

Peter: I wanted to be with Amy today.

Author: Well there's always tomorrow!

Tiger Lily: Now on to the story!

Think of The Happiest Things

Amy felt someone softly tugging her hair as she slept in her bed. Amy sat up and looked at the small fairy who was smiling at her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out of her bed after she smiled back at the small fairy. She washed her face, using the bowl of water and soap then she dried it using a green hand towel.

"I'm guessing you want to hang out with me today, right?"

The fairy just nodded. Amy stretched and followed the little fairy out of her room. The Lost Boys must have left to go play with the Injuns because there was no screaming and shouting to be heard. Amy grabbed an apple for her breakfast before she left the underground fort. As Tinkerbell and Amy were leaving they passed by Peter. He seemed to be sleeping.

"Wait, Tink!" Amy whispered, causing the fairy to come back.

Amy leaned over Peter Pan's sleeping form and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Tinkerbell did too.

'He looks so cute while he's sleeping.' Amy mused, before taking a step back from him.

"Okay, let's go Tinkerbell. Goodbye, Peter." She said softly.

Peter grabbed her hand that was closet to him as he slept. Tink and Amy looked at him confused.

"Peter?"

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." He mumbled in his sleep, still holding her hand.

"Okay, Peter. I won't." She said, before his hand slowly let go of her wrist.

'He's afraid of losing people and being forgotten. I would have never guessed it. Poor Peter. He's not the only one.'

Tink tugged a strand of her hair lightly. She nodded her head and followed her out of the underground fort. As soon as they reached the world above, Tink sprinkled Amy with Pixie Dust. Amy thought happy thoughts and soon was hovering above the ground like Tink.

"Lead the way, Tinkerbell." Amy smiled, before Tinkerbell flew into the air.

After several minutes of flying they flew down into an open field that was totally secluded from everything else. The only way you could possible enter would be to fly in. Amy landed softly on the ground and Tinkerbell was hovering just beside her ear. She gave a soft jingle and waved her arms around the place. Amy guessed that if Tinkerbell could talk she would have said Ta'da!

"This is really beautiful, Tinkerbell." Amy said, as she looked at everything in awe.

That morning and early afternoon the fairies taught Amy what plants were medicinal herbs, what plants required sunlight and what ones didn't and the also showed her the joys of nature. Amy had so much fun and learned a lot. They even gave performed a show for her. It was actually about the time when Wendy came to Neverland. It was really well put together and nothing was out of place. When the sun was at its highest point in the sky Tink dubbed it time to take Amy to see the Lost Boys. Before leaving Tinkerbell and a handsome male fairy who looked a lot like Peter but with brown, flew up to her and presented her with a necklace. It was made of wooden beads and had a charm in the middle. The charm was actually a heart filled with pixie dust.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell and?" Amy trailed off not knowing the male's name.

The male pointed to the sun before he got into something that resembled a chariot.

"Is your name Apollo?"

He nodded his head, happily as both fairies placed the gift in her hands.

"Thank you very much, Apollo and Tinkerbell." She smiled before putting it on.

The fairies just nodded, happy that she accepted the gift. Then Tink pantomimed that she would be leaving with Amy.

"So Tink. Where are we going now?" Amy asked as she flew behind the fairy.

Tinkerbell nodded her head in a way that almost seemed to say : You'll see.

Then Tinkerbell flew to the ground and Amy followed. The Lost Boys were waiting for Amy and Tink.

"Hi! What's up?" She asked when she landed on the ground.

"We're playing with the Injuns today." Nibs exclaimed, excitedly.

"Really? Can I play with you guys?" Amy asked, hopefully.

"Yeah!" The Lost Boys cheered.

Tink tapped Amy on the shoulder so she could get her attention. Amy turned to the fairy, wondering what was up. Tink smiled before waving good-bye. Amy and the Lost Boys waved back until the fairy disappeared from sight.

"I wonder where she's going?" Amy said. "Maybe back to that cute fairy earlier."

"No. She had plans with Peter today also." Curly replied.

"Oh. . . So what are the rules of the game?" Amy inquired.

"Well today the rule are to avoid getting captured by the Braves." Tackey and Steele said in unison.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Amy assumed.

"That's what you say now!" Slightly said, under his breath.

"Okay men. . .and lady spread out." Little Tootles announced.

"Yes sir!" Everyone else giggled.

So everyone fanned out and started looking for clues to where the Braves might be hiding so they could avoid them. Amy was too busy thinking about Peter to notice that she was being followed by one of the Braves. Amy turned around suddenly when she heard a stick break. Then she took off running. The Injun was running right behind her now. She decided to lose her purser so she darted in and out of trees. As she was running away she met up with all the Lost Boys again.

"Guys, I don't think we are doing this right." Amy said, as she continued running.

"Guess not, but we can't be doing that bad. I mean there's only three behind us." Slightly observed.

"I wonder . . .where the . . . Others are?" Curly huffed behind us.

"Others?" Amy repeated unsure.

She looked to the right and saw to Injuns and the left were two others. So for every child there was an Injun. Amy realized they where being surround all too late.

"Ahh!" The children screamed as the Injuns leapt towards them.

*Later*

"Next time we don't run together." Slightly told everyone as they stood tied up against the Totem pole.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Did you have fun Amy?" Cute little Tootles asked.

"I did, Tootles. I haven't ran that far in ages. It felt really good, but next time we play with the Injuns we're coming up with a strategy."

"That sounds good." Tackey and Steele agreed.

"Hello. You must be Amy." A Indian girl said, now standing in front of Amy.

"Yeah. I am. You must be Tiger Lily." Amy smiled warmly.

"Yes. Everyone knows about you Amy." Tiger Lily.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused.

Tiger Lily bent and whispered something in Amy's ear.

"I think you have the wrong girl. I mean . . ." Amy began before the Chief spoke.

"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell have come to rescue the prisoners."

"I was sure they weren't going to get captured this time." Peter laughed, standing at the Chief's side as some Indians began setting up for a feast.

"There is always tomorrow." Tiger Lily said, loud enough for Peter to look in her direction.

"Tiger Lily, how are you?" Peter asked running over to her, clearly not noticing his friends tied up to the Totem pole.

'How like a boy.' Amy thought as Tink sat on her shoulder, nodding her head in agreement.

Amy legs were stiff and she wanted Peter to hurry up and end his conversation with Tiger Lily. But she didn't want to rush him so she waited alongside the others.

"Peter you might want to untie your friends. They don't look to comfortable." Tiger Lily said after a while as she stared right at Amy.

"Amy!" Peter exclaimed finally noticing she was there behind Tiger Lily.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"There you go." Peter smiled as he cut the rope binding the boys and Amy to the pole.

The boys ran off to join in the festivities. Amy stood in her spot because she knew little irritating tingles were going to shot up her legs the moment she moved them. Peter noticed her unwillingness to move and held his and out to her. She looked at it for a few seconds contemplating on what to do as Tink flew off to join the Lost Boys. Then she placed her hand in his. He held her hand gently and pulled her towards him. She stumbled forward because of the tingles and collided into him.

"Do your legs hurt?" Peter asked concerned, holding her to him.

"J-just a little. I-I'm sorry for banging into you like that." Amy stammered looking up at him.

"Its all right." He said softly, gazing into her eyes.

"Yeah." Amy sighed.

'What am I doing? I can't start liking him! He's only a boy! Well he's probably older then my great grandfather. But he looks like a boy and acts like a boy so I can't have feelings for him. He's a boy that will never grow up and those feelings will only wreck our friendship and besides, I'll be going home soon.'

"Amy come dance with me." Peter said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sure." She replied as she was dragged into the circle of dancing Indians and Lost Boys.

Everyone stayed up till way into the night dancing, eating and telling stories. Amy noticed Tiger Lily couldn't keep her eyes of her and Peter, but since Peter didn't seem to mind neither did Amy. As everyone was enjoying themselves, someone was watching Amy and Peter from the shadows of the trees.

As the night was winding to an end Peter decided it was time to take Amy and the Lost Boys home. Just as they were heading out of camp the Chief and Tiger Lily presented Amy with a leather pouch that could be tied around her waist, to carry all sorts of things. It was really well made and had etchings of the party that took place there on the front. On the back was Peter and Amy under a full moon. Only thing was that Peter was taller than Amy in the picture. Amy didn't show Peter the picture on the back since she didn't know how he would take it but she did catch Tiger Lily's eye. She seemed to be reminding Amy of what she told her earlier.

"Amy, lets go." Peter Pan said, drawing her away from the Indian Camp.

"Alright."

_How do I tell him that he has my heart?  
That without him my world would fall apart.  
I need so much for him to know, but if I tell him will he stay or will he go?_

Author: That' it! Please tell me how you liked it. I have two more chapters I'm trying to finish so they should be coming out really soon. Thanks for your reviews!


	4. It Took Only A Moment for

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Peter Pan no matter I hard I wish I did. But I do own the names I gave the twins since they were nameless, my original characters and storyline!  
**

**Peter: So what do you have planned for today?**

**Author: Sorry, You're just going to have to wait and see**

**Amy: But we want to know**

**Author: Tinkerbell**

***Author escapes with Tinkerbell**

**Amy: She's going to have to come back eventually**

**Peter: Why?**

**Amy: *whispers to him**

**Peter: Nice**

**Tootles: Please enjoy the story!!**

**Curly: Thanks for your comments!**

**It Just Took One Moment For. . .  
**

Amy has been in Neverland for a few weeks. She was having so much fun with everyone on the island. She learned a lot from everyone. The Indians taught her native dances and pottery, the mermaids taught her songs to play on their instruments and gave her voice lessons, the Lost Boys taught her to be wild and carefree, the fairies taught how to appreciate nature and all the little things and Peter . . .

'What did Peter teach me?' Amy thought, suddenly realizing this.

Amy was sitting on the bed that Peter gave her wondering what to make of that sudden realization. She was still wearing the same clothes she wore when she was first brought her and was surprised how well they still looked considering everything she had been doing. No matter how hard she thought about Peter she couldn't think of something he taught her. Amy could only remember her feelings for him. The feelings she tried so hard day after day to suppress because she didn't want to wreck anything between them.

'Its foolish anyway. He's a boy and I'm almost an . . .adult' Amy thought sadly, laying down on her bed.

Peter as if sensing that Amy was thinking about him came flying into the room he had given her. He hovered above her with grin on his face. She gave him a sad smile as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What's wrong, Amy?" He asked, his grin slowly fading as he placed his feet firmly on the ground next to her bed.

'She doesn't want to leave does she?'

"I'm fine. So what's up?" She inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed facing him now.

She was smiling at him now, determined to be happy in front of him. Amy refused to let him know how sad she was that she couldn't express her feelings for him. Peter knew she was only smiling now for his sake mostly because the smile didn't reach her eyes. He's seen this smile before but only for brief instances since something usually happened that would distract him from it. Peter stared at her, willingly his eyes to search her for the cause but he just saw clouds behind her sky blue eyes.

"Well the Lost Boys are playing with the Injuns again and Tinkerbell is off doing something. So its. . ."

"Its just you and me today." She grinned.

"Yeah."

"If that's the case. . . You . . .are . . . It!" Amy exclaimed as she poked him in the stomach before taking off towards the exit.

'Does she want to play hide n' seek'

"Are we playing hide n' seek." He asked

"Yep! Count to thirty." She laughed.

"I'll catch you." He laughed, hovering slightly above the floor.

"No flying Peter." She called over her shoulder before she disappeared from his sight.

"What are the boundaries?!" He called, somehow still knowing she was still in hearing distance.

"No boundaries. The whole island is free game. Count to thirty." She replied, from above ground.

"What do I get when I catch you?" He called up, looking up at the ceiling where he guessed she stood looking down at him.

". . .I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She called down, her voice slowly fading away.

"Okay then. . .1, 2, 3, 4. . ." He began with a smile on his face.

He was saying the numbers slow so she would have time to find a good hiding place. Peter could just see her now running through the trees and plants with a smile on her face. Pan loved that smile of hers.

"28. . . 29. . .30. Ready or not here I come!" The boy who never grew up shouted to no one in particular.

He ran out of his underground fort and began searching the island for her.

Peter started looking in all Amy's favorite hiding spots first, but she wasn't there.

Amy was walking in the tall grass on top of a hill that lead into a beautiful meadow. Peter wouldn't be able to find her for a while since she knew he would probably be checking all her favorite hiding spots first. She stumbled across this meadow one day when she was flying with Tink to where the Fairies lived. They both thought the meadow was beautiful and Amy wanted to take Peter there one day. Then a sunflower caught Amy's eye and she went over to take in its scent. She didn't hear the soft tread of feet slowly creeping towards her as she smelled the flower. Then:

"Found you!" Peter shouted, as he tackled her from behind.

This sent both of them rolling down the hill. As soon as they began rolling Peter had let go of Amy so they wouldn't get tangled together. The whole way down they both were laughing as grass got caught in their hair. When they finally reached the bottom, Amy was laying on top of Peter. How she didn't know.

Her head was resting on his chest as she caught her breath. She felt Peter taking the grass out of her hair and laughed at how she imagined she looked right now. Unbeknownst to either of them someone had been watching them since Amy first came to Neverland. She lifted her head and looked at Peter who was giving her his famous grin.

"What is it, Peter?" She laughed, now laying in the grass next to him.

He stood up and grabbed his hat and with the other hand he pulled her to her feet. He held her hand in his and asked her to walk with him. Amy had to suppress the blush creeping up her features as Peter still held her hand as they walked through the meadow.

"Peter?" Amy inquired, noticing him struggling to say something.

"Amy. . .When I take you back to your home, I want to stay with you."

"What?" She asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Growing up with you would be a really big adventure." He laughed.

"Peter you'll die if you go home with me!" She cried.

"I know but death could be a really big adventure too and I want to go on that adventure with you." Peter said, trying to make her realize that this was a good thing.

Tiger Lily's words where echoing through her head.

'**You'll be the one to led to Peter's death.'**

Amy took her hand back from Peter. This was too much for her.

'No. Peter can't die because of me.'

"I've gotta go Peter. I just. . ." She trailed off, before she took off running.

"Amy! Amy wait!!" Peter called after her.

"What did I do?" He whispered, as she disappeared from his view.

*****************************************************************

'Crap! This isn't good. I mean he's the boy who never grew up. So why does he want to grow up now?! Why would he want to give up his immortality for me?!' Amy thought as she ran out of the meadow and into the forest.

She was so lost in her thoughts of what had just happened between her and Peter she wasn't alert to the fact that she was slowly being surround. She heard a gunshot and stopped abruptly. In front of her stood Captain Hook and his trusty side kick Mr. Smee.

"I thought Peter got rid of you." She said, as she realized she was completely surround by Pirates.

"Peter thought the same thing too. But here we are. We've been waiting for that foolish boy to bring back another plaything." Captain Hook, smirked as he looked at his silver hook.

"What do you want?" She asked, even though she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Peter Pan dead." Hook said unemotionally, looking at Amy now.

"Dead?" Her voice cracked when she said this.

"Of course and your just the girl to help us do it." He smiled.

"Well I won't help you!" She said, trying to think of something happy so she could fly away, but she couldn't. She was too sad.

"It seems to me, fellows that this one can't fly. Isn't it sad boys?" He laughed.

All the Pirates laughed until Captain Hook caught them off. Amy bite her lip trying not to cry in front of them. She wouldn't allow them to see her tears.

"Tobias Knocknees and Dispeptic Bob, grab the brat." Hook commanded as two men stopped out of the circle and each one grabbed one of Amy's arms.

"Let me go! Let me go! I don't want to come with you!" She shouted, as she was carried away.

***********************************************************************

As soon as Peter heard the gun shot he flew off towards it. He landed in the same spot Amy had stood several minutes before she was taken away. He looked around distressed. Then he shot up into the air and scanned the area for her. But alas, he found nothing. Night was coming and he knew he had to go back to his 'home'.

'Amy, where are you?'

_How can I breath without you, how can I blink? _

_There's a bridge between me and happiness and you're the only link  
_

Author: I feel really bad for doing that to Peter.

Peter: Where is she?!!

Author: That's a really good question.

Peter: It must have a really good answer to it.

Author: You would think so.

Peter: You don't have an answer do you?

Author: Nope!

Peter: Figures

Author: I hope she's okay.

Amy: I hope I'm okay too!

Lost Boys: Thanks for reading. We can't wait to read your reviews!


	5. Be Our Guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. But I do own the names I gave the twins since they were nameless, my original characters and storyline!

Reviews from Reader:

**jn.v13**

aw! :) and so, peter pan will grow up?? dun dun dun dun. thanks for updating! Sorry it took me so long to review ! :D Great job! :] (does that mean the next chapter is the last? L

**A.C.E-Samma**

Cool! please PLEASE write more soon X3

**Romance in the park**

Good Good. It's interesting and I hope you update soon. It feels kind of rushed so watch out for that, but other then that it's goodand I'll be waiting for an update. :)

**Arielle**

I really liked the story! I hope you add more chapters to the Peter Panstory. Sincerely,Arielle

**Celticvampriss**

Great story, please finish it... I don't mean that to sound demanding. I amjust really interested to see what happens.

**reimihara21**

omg it is possible. Amy go for it. (This one was about chapter three)

**So sorry this came out so late. Thanks so much for your reviews I really enjoy reading them. Arielle you have the same name as I do. Well almost the same. I spell my name Aeriell though. I thought it was pretty cool that I got a review from someone with the same name as me. I'm going off topic.**

Recap: Amy has just been taken prisoner by Captain Hook and his Pirates. Peter has no clue where she is or who has taken her. There will be a few surprises in this chapter as well.

Be Our Guest

"Hey let me out of here! Let me out of here!" Amy shouted, banging on the door with her fists.

Tears where streaming down Amy's face as she pounded on the locked door. She knew it was useless because why would the pirates capture her just to let her go. But it was the only thing she could think of doing in her locked cabin on the Jolly Roger. She slumped to the floor in defeat and cried even harder.

'Peter is going to die and there's nothing I can do. Hook has the home field advantage since he's picking the spot to trap Peter. There's no way I could get word to him to warn him.' She thought her face buried in her hands as she cried.

Then she heard a faint tapping noise on the glass of the port hole. She stopped crying and wiped her tears away before walking to the small window.

"Tinkerbell." Amy sighed, opening the small window to let the small fairy in.

Tinkerbell landed on Amy's open palms and began to describe what Peter was going through since the afternoon before when Amy was taken. Amy sadly understood what Tink was describing and she felt Peter's pain as if he was in the room with her now. Then Tink asked Amy what she was going to do.

"Tink, I need you to tell Peter that Hook is taking me to Skull Rock. Tell him, Hook is planning to kill him there. Please tell him to be careful and give him this." Amy told Tinkerbell before giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

Tink nodded her head and sped out of the port hole so she could go tell Peter. Amy sat on her bed and nibbled on the apple that Hook gave her. She would have never touched it but she's been on the boat for almost a day now and this was the only thing in the room worth eating.

'Peter, please don't do anything rash.' Amy thought looking out the window, imagining Peter in his underground home pacing the floor as Tink relayed Amy's message.

Amy got up to throw the apple core away and as she did so she began to feel woozy and unbalanced. She looked at the apple in shock. The apple had a sedative in it and it would probably knock her out in a few seconds.

"Dang." She mumbled, as she stumbled her way back to the bed and dropping the apple in the floor.

She fell on the bed in a heap and unconscious. Hook and his men came in moments after they were sure she was unconscious. Hook snapped his fingers and the same two men from the afternoon before tied Amy up.

"Make sure the rope is securely tied. I don't want the brat to wiggle free and escape with Pan." Hook demanded.

The two men tied the rope even tighter around Amy and the one called Tobias Knocknees threw the girl's unconscious over his shoulder as he followed the other pirates out of the room. They had finally arrived at Skull Rock.

***********************************************************************

"Okay men take your positions." Peter whispered as the boys flew into Skull Rock.

Mr. Smee had just finished tying Amy to the same rock they tied Tiger Lily a few years previous. Peter landed on a rock several feet above where Amy was . He looked at his men who where positioned on rocks similar to his and gave them the signal. They nodded there heads before taking a big breath.

"Cuckoo. . .Cuckoo. . .Cuckoo!" All the boys crowed.

The cave was echoing with the boys crowing and the pirates were startled to say the least. They drew their swords and stood together in a big group so Peter Pan couldn't do a surprise attack on them. Peter gave Tackey and Steele the next signal and they threw a rock at Hook's head. Hook sent a few of his pirates up to the twins old location to go investigate. Peter gave Nibs/Slightly and Tootles/Curly the same signal but he spaced them a few minutes apart. After doing this for several minutes Hook was alone well he had Mr. Smee with him but he didn't really count as a pirate so virtually Hook was all alone. Peter looked at Amy who was in the water up to her waist now. He knew he had to hurry if he wanted to save her because the water was raising steadily now.

'Hook must have drugged her because she's not moving. That codfish!'

Peter flew down to Hook with his dagger drawn and prepared to strike. The captain saw Peter coming and quickly drew his own sword to deflect Pan's attack.

"That you could best me boy if you got rid of all my shipmates?" Hook asked, as he held Pan off with his sword.

"I could best you with my one hand behind my back." Peter declared as he flew back from Hook so he could attack him again.

"Is that so?!" Hook shouted, as he chased after Pan.

The Lost boys had tricked all the Pirates into falling into the water. So the Lost Boys stayed at the top of the cave out of danger like Peter instructed them too. The battle between Peter and Hook seemed to last forever but in actuality it was only a few minutes. Somehow during the fight Hook grabbed the now conscious Amy and carried her to the top of Skull Rock. Hook continued fighting Peter despite holding on to Amy. Peter couldn't land a blow on Hook because he was using Amy as a shield. Then the despicable captain struck Peter down. Peter's dagger went flying to the other side of Skull Rock.

"I've finally won you brat." Hook sneered, pressing his blade on Peter's neck. "Any last requests?" Peter laid on his back with Hook's sword digging into his neck as Amy struggled to get out of Hook's grasp. The sedative was still having an effect on her so even though she was struggling to get free, it only felt like a butterfly brushing against Hook's crippled yet strong arm. Peter smiled sadly up at Amy as tears where streaming down her face.

"I wish I could have been with you longer Amy. . ." He told her softly.

"Peter. . .Peter, you can't!" She sobbed.

"Hook, I want you to let Amy go after you kill me." Peter said, looking away from them both.

"As you wish." He smirked pushing Amy behind him as he raised his sword in the air.

Amy broke free and stood in front of Hook and kicked him in his um. . .well you could probably guess. Hook dropped his sword and placed his hands over the area that was in pain. That gave Amy another chance to give a roundhouse kick to the face which sent him flying off Skull Rock. Amy ran to the side of Skull Rock just in time to see Hook run on top of the water to escape both the octopus and the crocodile.

"Amy, you did it!" Peter exclaimed, sitting up as he clutched his injured shoulder.

"Yeah. I wish he let go of me sooner. That way you wouldn't have had to put your life in danger." Amy said, kneeling now at Peter's side.

"Your shoulder looks bad." She grimaced as she tore her sleeves into long strips.

"It doesn't hurt that bad though." He said, trying to sound tough.

"Really?" She asked, before poking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow!!!" Peter howled. "Why'd you do that?!"

"You said it didn't hurt." She replied, grabbing his canteen and pouring the water on his bloody shoulder.

"Well it sure hurts now." He pouted.

"You're so cute when you do that." She said, after she dried and dressed his wound.

"I think your smile is cute and the way you laugh. I also think your------" He never got to finish because Amy interrupted him.

"Peter, I should probably go back home tonight. Everyone's probably worried sick." She told him with a blush on her face as she held a finger to his soft, rosy lips.

He pushed her finger away and placed a hand on her neck . He laughed out how tensed she looked before he pulled her into a kiss. His first kiss. It was soft and sweet just like Peter. Amy pulled away first. She was totally red.

"Peter!"

"Wow, I didn't know a kiss could turn you red!!" Peter laughed doubled over.

"Well let's see how red you turn. " Amy declared before capturing his lips.

Peter was surprised and so was Amy. But neither one of them broke it. Amy kissed Peter with all the passion she ever felt towards him and he did the same. This continued for a good few minutes until they heard the Lost Boys climbing to the top of Skull Rock where they were.

"I have to go back with you to London now!" Peter said, quite happy.

Amy just laughed as the Lost Boys came running over to them. Each one was telling about how heroic they were and how proud they were of Peter, it was great. Then they all flew home for some much needed rest because tomorrow was going to be a big day for all of them. It was going to be a day that would change many of their lives forever and maybe other people's lives as well.

_A kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love.  
A hug is just a hug until you find the one your always thinking of.  
A dream is just a dream until it comes true.  
Love is just a word until it is proven to you._

~ unknown

Author: Well that was the chapter. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry this one came out really late. I'm thinking that this story will have two more chapters left. Which is kinda sad because I don't want it to be done yet.

Peter: That is sad but it will have a good ending.

Amy: Well nothing gold can stay as Robert Frost once put it. I agree with Peter. You'll end it well.

Author: Thanks! So I'll go start writing the next chapter. Oh?! The people who usually review this story I have a request for you. If you like anime or something else could you tell me because I'm wondering what type of story I should put up next after I finish this one. Thank you all again! ^_^


	6. You Only Live Once But

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan obviously, but I do own this story and the names of the twins, Apollo, Amy and her little cousins.**

**Reviews From Readers about Chapter 5**

**NickJ'sCurrentGF**

That was adorable! I agree with Peter and Amy, you'll finish it well... -nodshead- NP. I love encouraging people. About the anime things, I love Daa! Daa! Daa!,Cardcaptor Sakura, and Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. Those are my three favorite.

**Katie: **omg i was freaking out at one point! [you can probably guess which part lol] i loved this chapter! can't wait to read the rest of it!

**Celticvampriss**

Thanks for updating, this is such a cute story. I can't help but enjoy it,not to mention, I like love stories like this. I love the quote at the end,and I really want to keep reading.

**Arielle** I can`t wait to read the rest of story! I really liked this story. You shouldadd two more chapters to the story.

**Reimihara21**

love the quote at the end. aw they kissed. how sweet. I luv anime!

**Vknightkiss0x0**

Really good story so far :D I decided to read some Peter Pan fanfics cus myschools doing the play version of it, I'm Michael.

**Writtensofine67**

Upith Datith Soonith. (UPDATE SOON!)

**Lanagon59**

I loved it ;) Isn't that saying at the VERY end, the unlived life part, off amovie? I think it's Tuck Everlasting. Or you may have pulled it out of the topof your head. It's so true. Woot! Pan!

**Author**

You're right Lanagon59. It is from Tuck Everlasting. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I loved reading them and I'm still trying to think of a way to end this story because this is the second to last chapter. Thanks to everyone who made this story their fave!!!

**Author: **I'm really sorry this is coming out so late. My computer had to go get fixed. Thanks everyone for all your reviews and support.

**Author: **So this is the second to last chapter in the Peter Pan Story. The last one is going to be an Epilogue.

**Peter: **I can't believe its almost over.

**Amy: **Me neither. It seems like just yesterday I was brought to Neverland.

**Lost Boys: **We don't want it to end!! *sob

**Author/Peter/Amy: **I know! *group sob

**Author: *** deep breath* We had a good run though

**Peter: **Yeah! We made a lot of good memories.

**Amy: **And a lot of good friends! * smiles at readers

**Lost Boys: ***nods heads

**Peter/Author: **We'll always have this story and our adventures so. . .

**Amy/ Lost Boys: **On to the chapter!!!

**You Only Live Once, But If You Work It Right, Once Is Enough**

"I can never come back to this place. Not even in my dreams. This will all be a memory soon enough, but a happy one. I want to go home, but at the same time I don't because I made a new home here. Growing up is so hard." Amy mused, as she finished packing all the little things she collected in Neverland.

"Hey! Are you almost done, Amy?" Peter asked, with a grin plastered on his face as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. I actually just finished." Amy replied, tying the small leather pouch that Tiger Lily gave her around her waist.

Peter wrapped Amy in a hug. Her face was buried in his chest as she returned his hug. She always felt safe in Peter's arms and she was glad that he was coming home with her.

'To think just yesterday we were the same height. That kiss was more powerful then I thought it was. I wonder why my kiss is the one that caused him to grow up?'

Amy's forehead creased as she thought it over some more. Peter now held Amy at arms length as he studied her. He smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"You're cute when you do that, you know? This change has got you puzzled hasn't it?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Maybe, I finally decided to grow up because I found the perfect person to grow up with. Sometimes you over think things, Amy."

"I guess I do. . .Man, my family is going to flip when they see you!" She said, before kissing him on the cheek.

"That's going to be fun to see." Peter responded, after giving her a kiss on the lips.

She just nodded her head before Peter led her out of the underground fort. The Lost Boys were waiting for them patiently. Peter again told the Lost Boys they didn't have to come if they didn't want. Slightly spoke up for everyone and said:

"Death is too big of adventure for you to do it without the Lost Boys. We want to know what its like even if we have to grow up to experience it."

"Yep!" The others replied, happily.

"Well if that's the way you all feel then I'm happy to be going on this adventure with all of you." Peter smiled, looking them all over.

"Tinkerbell, its time." Amy called.

Tinkerbell appeared right in front of her with Apollo. . He was a head taller than her and had thick brown hair that sometimes fell into his deep blue eyes. Apollo was wearing white shorts and a blue muscle shirt. Tinkerbell and Apollo had been a couple since before Amy first came to Neverland. Which explains why Tinkerbell wasn't around that much.

Tinkerbell jingled a little before her and Apollo flew around all the children sprinkling fairy dust. The children thought happy thoughts and were soon lifted into the air.

"Okay! Lets take Amy home and begin this great adventure!" Peter exclaimed, before giving a crow.

The Lost Boys and Amy gave a crow while the fairies jingled excitedly. Then they where off. They flew towards the Indian Village to give a farewell before heading farther up into the sky. As they all flew up into the sky towards London, they saw the stars whiz past them and the planents revolve around the earth. Amy was glad she could see this for her first and last time. Then they were all in London. According to Big Ben it was five minutes to midnight.

'I'm finally here.'

They children then flew to Amy's house and the nursery window. Peter told everyone that Amy would enter first then at her signal the rest of them would follow. They agreed and Amy flew slowly into the open nursery window.

"Mother." Amy called as she landed softly in the middle of her darkened room.

There was a rush of footsteps and soon Amy was embraced by her mother, father, grandma Wendy, Uncle Jon, Michael and Daniel, and her little cousins Ryan and Aiden. Her whole family was crying and telling her how much they missed her. For a few moments she just stood there letting it all soak in before she stepped away from them and took a deep breath.

"I've been on a lot of crazy adventures since I've been away from you all. I made a lot of friends and really good memories. I even brought some of my friends home with me."

"Amy, you don't mean?" Jane and Wendy began.

Amy smiled. "Peter."

The boy who never grew up floated into the room, taking everything in. Amy looked at the astonished faces of her family as Peter than landed behind Amy and placed his arms around her.

"Hello, everyone. It feels good to be back in the nursery again and to see old faces." Peter said, warmly.

"You've finally grown up, Peter." Wendy said, stepping away from the group and walking towards Amy and Peter.

"Yeah. You have your granddaughter to thank for that." He replied, smirking.

"I always knew she would do something her mother and I could never do." She replied smiling.

"Its good to see you, Peter." Jane said, now standing by her mother.

"You've all gotten a lot older now then the last time I saw you." Peter said, directing this to Wendy, Jon, Michael, and Jane.

"So have you old friend." Jon said, noticing Peter's growth spurt.

Then everyone began introducing themselves to Peter and Amy moved out of the way so it could properly be done. After that was over Amy crowed and The Lost Boys and the fairies floated into the room which then started another round of introducing and recalling old memories.

" Mother and Father would it be alright for The Lost Boys and Peter to live with us. I mean this house is to big for just the three of us." Amy asked, holding Peter's hand.

"Of course. That is a wonderful idea." Her mother smiled.

"I always wanted a big family." Her father, Greg laughed. "But everyone has there own bed." Her father said, staring at Peter Pan and his daughter.

Everyone laughed and thus began a new adveture for all of them. Life for them would never be the same after this moment. But that was all right with everyone. Who would want to experience the same thing over again anyway.

The End or maybe not!

_Don't be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life. _

_You don't have to live forever; you just have to live._

_~ From Tuck Everlasting  
_

**Author:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

**Peter:** Its been great.

**Amy: **We all loved your reviews!

**Slightly:** We'll make sure the Author gets out the final chapter.

**Nibs:** Yeah. You have to know what happens to all of us in the future.

**Curly:** I want to know what happens to me!!!!!!!!

**Author:** Okay. Okay. I'll write. Because I want to see what happens to everyone to. Tootles can you do the honors.

**Tootles:** Until next time!


	7. Something In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Peter Pan! Just my original characters!**Reviews from chapter Six and Seven:

**Bookits **chapter 7

Yay! Peter finally grew up!

**fanpire.x **chapter 7

Love it! Such a cute story :D

**Ashley Alice Cullen-Bieber **chapter 7

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ OMG This chapter is so awesome! Hurry with the next chapter! This story is amazing! I love it so much! Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷPeace cuz I'm outtie~BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixie-Alice

**Aiko no Kaze **

Aww, how cute. You dont find too many PeterxOC romance fics here...or many Peter Pan fics in general.

**lanagon59**chapter 7

I loved it ;) Isn't that saying at the VERY end, the unlived life part, off a movie? I think it's Tuck Everlasting. Or you may have pulled it out of the top of your head. It's so true. Woot! Pan!

**Peter Pan/ Amy: **Hey Guys!

**Slightly: **It sure has been along time since the Author wrote a chapter.

**Author: **I was at college! You go to college and then we'll talk.

**Tootles: **According to your new chapter we already did.

**Author: **Tootles! You were supposed to be on my side! But yeah I guess you're right. It has been a long time.

**Amy: **You just needed time to think right?

**Author: **Yeah. I wanted to make it the best I could! I just hope its up to snuff for our lovely reviewers! Thanks to them and their support this will be the first story I will actually finish. Which is a huge accomplishment for me!

**Peter Pan: **Its only because of me!

**Amy: **Yeah that's it. (rolls eyes) I had nothing to do with it what so ever.

**Peter Pan: **Aww! Amy, I was just joking.

**Author: **someone sure thinks highly of himself. But he's partly right.

**Author, Peter Pan, Amy and Lost Boys: **Thank you so much for following our journey together! This has been such a great experience and we loved your comments!

**Author: **Now here's the much anticipated chapter!

**Epilogue** (Eight Years later, Amy's 26 years old)

**Something in Your Eyes**

Amy had just gotten back from an interesting day of teaching history to high school students. She shrugged out of her wet coat and dropped her bag to the floor before walking towards her boyfriend's in home office. She was so happy to be home.

She leaned against the door's frame and looked at him as he worked on a book that he was writing on his silver laptop. She loved how his orange hair framed his face and how his bangs fell into his eyes, the way his fingers moved over the keys and the serious look on his face as he thought of what he was going to write next. For a moment she wished she could change places with the computer and have him stare at her that way with his chocolate brown eyes.

Soon he finished typing and pushed away from his desk with a sigh. He stretched his arms above his head before sensing someone was at the doorway watching him. He turned and looked at the beautiful young woman leaning against the door frame. He gestured her over to her to sit on his lap. She nodded and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat down facing him.

"Did you finish the story you were writing, Peter?" She asked, softly placing her hands on his chest.

"Almost. I just have to write the last chapter. Slightly wants me to finish by Monday so he can look it over before telling the illustrator how he wants the cover and chapter heading designs then he'll finally take it to the publishers so it can get printed."

"I get the first signed copy right?" Amy teased, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Of course and maybe a little more if you behave." Peter Pan smirked, before kissing her.

"I like where this is going." She whispered in between kisses.

"I know but I'm going to have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because we have to get dressed so we can make the reservation that I made at The Ivy for today."Amy jumped off his lap.

"Peter, how did you get a reservation into The Ivy? That's one of the hardest restaurants to get into!"

Peter smiled. "I have my ways. Your mother picked you out a lovely dress to wear tonight. Its on the bed. I'll met you up there, okay?"

Amy practically flew up the stairs after giving Peter another kiss on the lips and ran into their room. Laying on the bed was an ivory/metallic spaghetti strapped dress. The hemline was high at the knees then sloped down to the back of her ankles. It was really beautiful and Amy could tell it must have cost a lot.

"I wonder what the special occasion is? It must be really important if we're going to eat at the Ivy." Amy thought aloud as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

When Amy slipped into the dress it almost seemed like it was made for her. It surprised her that her mom picked out a dress like this. I mean her mom was a tomboy and her outfits were always something an archaeologist would wear so for her to pick something like this out was kind of unusual. Grandmother Wendy probably helped.

She spun around a few times enjoying the feel of it before taking out her make up bag. Amy never had to wear much make up. She looked beautiful without but tonight she decided to wear just a touch of pink satin blush, vintage champagne eye shadow to bring out her eyes and Roseberry pink lipstick. Amy didn't bother doing anything extravagant with her waist length hair but she did clip a beautiful white flower right above her right ear.

"Well that just about does it. I hope Peter likes the way I look." Amy murmured, placing her bag back in the drawer it came in.

She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepped back into her room. Peter stood in the middle of the room dressed in black tux and was trying to fix his tie. When he heard the door open he turned his head to see if Amy was ready or not. He heard from Nibs that women always took a long time getting ready when they were going on a date.

Time seemed to stand still as she stood there only a few feet away from him. She had her hands behind her and seemed to be very interested in the rug. Peter thought she looked so beautiful standing there. He stopped fiddling with his tie and went to her. Peter had thought and felt the same way when she had stood in front of him all those years ago in her senior ball gown. She was always beautiful to him and the dress seemed to enhance it.

"You look so beautiful."

"Really Peter?" Amy asked softly, now looking into his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered in her ear, before he took her face between his hands and kissed her lips gently. Then he let his hands glide over her shoulders, down her arms before finally resting at her waist. Amy slide arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Amy's knees were getting weak the longer he kissed and if Peter wasn't holding on to her, she knew she would have hit the floor. Whenever she shared a kiss with Peter, he always seemed to have this effect on her. If only they didn't have to leave.

Peter would have loved to stay at home and be with his muse in more ways then one, but he had an appointment to keep. A very important appointment that meant a lot to him and maybe even to Amy.

"We should get going." Amy said in a hushed voice, her forehead now pressed against his.

"Your right." Peter replied, letting her go after they had caught their breath.

Amy noticed his tie was crooked and reached up to fix it."Still having trouble with your tie?" She teased, fixing it and making sure the knot  
was secure as she put it in the appropriate spot."In Neverland we never had to wear ties much less suits."

"And you would have never went to school either." She laughed.

Peter grimaced at the word school. If he didn't love Amy as much as he did and wanted to be able to provide for her, he would have never went to school to get an education. It was horrible and he concurred with what Einstein said about it being a miracle that curiosity survives formal education. There was just too much drama involved in going to school, the teachers were clearly only there to get a pay check and some of the stuff he learned there with the Lost Boys they didn't even use in real life. Like long division or invisible numbers for example.

Yeah, he had been popular for God only knows why but with that popularity came trouble. He had lost count the number of times Amy had stayed locked in her room crying because the girls were jealous of her or the number of times girls and boys had tried to break them up or set them against each other. So high school wasn't his favorite thing to recall. College was better but not much.

But he did have a lot of good memories. His happiest memories were with Amy, the Lost Boys and her family. He wished everyone could know the happiness he felt with them. It was almost like magic they way they all bonded and supported each other. Everyone loved each other unconditionally and never had an hidden motive. Of course it was hard adjusting to this new life and Amy's father scared the vinegar out of Peter whenever he was with Amy in an intimate way, but no one ever said it was going to be easy.

Now look at Peter and everyone else. Peter had wrote three bestsellers that had been translated into more than fifty languages each, Tootles surprisingly became a Judge, the Twins had both been knighted by the Queen for the services in the British Navy (at the incredible age of 19, no less), Nibs became the Prime Minster, Slightly was a famous Editor, and Curly ended up working for in MI-6 but currently had a desk job.

"Don't remind me." He answered with a groan as Amy put on her silver heels.

"It wasn't that bad, Peter. Everyone loved you in high school and in college."

"Yeah, but that doesn't-"

A knock was heard at the door and a smile appeared on Peter's face. He went to the closet and took out Amy's long red cashmere coat. He helped her slip into it before putting on his own black dress coat. "Ready for a night you'll never forget?" Peter asked as he lead her down the staircase to the limo waiting outside.

"Of course!"

Peter had seemed fine in the house but once inside the limo, Amy noticed he seemed to be very nervous about something. He kept drumming his fingers on his knees and he looked a little pale. Amy was worried and wondered if the party they were going to was a business meeting or something of the sort. But that didn't seem likely since Peter liked his business meetings and would have told her prior to going. So what was it? What caused the boy who took on a crew of pirates, best the dreaded Captain Hook too many times to count, life in the face of death itself, only to look like he wanted to hide under his bed now? If he was nervous then shouldn't she be scared senseless? This was Peter we were talking about!

She reached over and grabbed one of his hands. "Peter, is there something wrong?"

"What? No." Peter replied, giving her one of his boyish smiles. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you just seem really nervous about something. I want to know if its something I can help you with."

"Funny that you should say that." He grinned, looking at where they were before telling the driver to stop. "Amy would you mind going for a quick walk with me through the park before dinner?"

Amy gave him a confused look before she followed him out of the car. For awhile Peter and Amy just walked hand in hand through the park. They would stop every now and then to admire the flowers or a statue, but Amy knew Peter wasn't really all there. He was acting so unusual. It was really bothering her.

Soon they came to a bench and Peter had Amy sit down as he stood nervously in front of her. Amy looked up at him thoughtfully as the sun began to set behind him, casting a warm glow on everything it touched. Peter looked like a celestial being. A nervous one, but celestial none the less.

"Peter?" She asked, after a considerable length of time passed. Her big blue eyes gazing into his with unlimited amounts of love.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've never had to do this before so I'm a little nervous."

"You nervous? That's funny." She said, a small smile on her face. "You're never scared least of all nervous."

"Oh but I am. I've never been so nervous or as scared in my life . I never even knew those things existed until I met you. Now I find myself fearing for you ever time you're out of my sight. Hoping that you keep returning to me."

"Peter, I-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. He knew she was about to say she was sorry for causing this. But she had nothing to be sorry for. If it wasn't for her, he would have never know what it was like to cherish every moment, to not take a single day for granted. Before her, he was just a boy who lived with the days blending together, not caring if he lived or died. Now the only thing he wanted was to live. To live with Amy and his friends forever.

Amy smiled against his finger still on her lips.

"Amy?" He began as he knelt on the ground drawing his finger away. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Amy's breath caught as he pulled out a beautiful green box with a red feather on it. Peter opened it to reveal a finely cut diamond set on top of a silver band that had silver leaves and vines twisting delicately around it. In the middle of the diamond were specks of gold that shimmered like fairy dust.

"Oh Peter! Of course I'll be your wife." She exclaimed happily as she hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea how happy you made me." Peter grinned, returning her hug.

Then Peter draw away from her so he could slip the ring on her finger. It slid on perfectly just like he thought it would.

"Its beautiful, Peter. But this must have cost you a fortune!"

"It was a gift from Tinkerbell and Apollo." Amy's face lit up with happiness. Even though Peter and the Lost Boys had left Neverland Tinkerbell and her husband, Apollo would come and vist them at least once a month. TInkerbell always so happy when she saw them all and they spent hours catching up. Sometimes the two fairies would even bring Tiger Lily, who had become the leader of her village.

"When? I would like to thank them for such a lovely gift."

"They'll be at The Ivy with everyone else for our engagement party." Peter smiled.

She jumped to her feet and kissed Peter full on the lips. He was too good for her. She really didn't deserve him. Yet here he was wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. Amy almost wanted to dance for joy, but after remembering she wasn't so graceful dancing in heels as she was walking she opted for doing a mental one instead as she finished her kiss with Peter. A cool wind blew around the couple as they caught their breath.

"Ready to see the others?" Peter asked, happily.

"Always." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist tenderly as they walked back to the limo.

"This is going to be a wonderful new adventure, Amy."

"I'm glad to be going on this adventure with you." Then Amy touched her abdomen gently. "You wouldn't mind if another person joined our new wonderful adventure do you?"

Peter came to a sudden stop. "Of course not. The more the merry. But who else is coming on this adventure of ours?"

"Well you wouldn't be able to meet him or her for another nine months, but I know they will be worth the wait."

Peter took a few long deep breaths as his mind comprehended what she had just said and did. Amy was going to have a baby and not just any baby, but his baby. So it was true what he had learned in health class and read with the Lost Boys in those magazines. He was going to be a father.

"We're going to have a baby?" Peter asked eagerly, taking her hands in his large ones.

"Yes! I've known for a week now and I didn't know how to tell you until tonight."

"Amy, I love you! You have no idea how happy you have made me." Peter exclaimed as he hugged her. "Not only do I get to be with you forever but I get to raise our child!"

Amy laughed. "I guess we'll have more adventures to embark on now."

"Yes. I shall teach our child everything I know. The Lost Boys will be thrilled! I can't wait to tell them." Amy had a huge smile on her face as she watched Peter talk about the things he would teach their baby, how he wanted to start setting up the baby's room now, how happy their parents were going to be. She had never seen him this excited before. It was wonderful.

"We should hurry then. This is too grand to keep to ourselves." Her eyes alight.

Peter nodded his head as he held her hand and walked back to the limo. A huge smile was on his face. He, who had been known for never growing up and who had thought death was a mighty big adventure, had grown up and was now embarking on more adventures that seemed bigger than death itself. Peter was a man now, was soon to be a husband and the love of his life was now expecting a child. Life couldn't get any better. He loved his life and wouldn't change anything about it.

Amy to Peter:

_Everyone says you can only fall in love once, but that's not true, 'cause every time I hear your voice I fall in love all over again._

Peter to Amy:

_Something in your eyes captured my soul, and every night I see you in my dreams. You're all I know. I can't let go._

Here's the link so you can see what her dress looked like: .?ProdId=1209477&CatId=18000&Page=CatOv&thisOffset=60&resPos=60&pSort=#subtitle

**Author: I hope you all enjoyed the story! I had so much fun writing it and your lovely reviews kept me going. I couldn't have wrote this with out you guys so this final chapter is dedicated all of you! On a side note I was thinking of writing another cute disney/ final fantasy story. If you have any ideas I'd be glad to read them! Thank you guys so much again! 3**


End file.
